The present invention relates to an apparatus for the reduction of tobacco smoke produced in a closed environment, and in particular, to apparatus for the removal of "second hand smoke", i.e., smoke exhaled into the environment and smoke originating when a cigarette is held in the hand.
The conventional manner of dealing with the problem of second hand smoke has been to enjoin the use of tobacco in its entirety. However, since smoking in casinos is an inherent part of the gambling milieu, prohibiting smoking in its entirety can result in loss of patronage and damage to the establishment. Another attempted solution has been to provide increasingly stronger apparatus' for ventilizing such rooms. Such equipment is not only larger, but is more costly and complex both in installation and in use.
It has been found that the conventional apparatus, normally placed within the ceiling of the casino, is only partially effective in removing all the smoke. Such equipment removes air, and, therefore, whatever smoke found in it is from the upper level of the room. It is significantly less effective in capturing and removing the smoke and especially the particulates in the smoke from the lower half of the room, particularly smoke produced and found on the level of the patrons producing such smoke. It is the smoke in this space which is most detrimental to smokers and non-smokers as "second hand smoke".
Casino floor employees, in particular, have no way of avoiding the damaging exposure to their health during their lifetime of service. They are very much aware, today, of the price they may have to pay for the privilege of holding on to a job.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which acts to capture the smoke as it is generated by the smoker in the lower level in a casino; the areas occupied by the slot and video machines. This apparatus then transmits the smoke to the upper levels of the room to be handled by the ventilating equipment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide casinos and similarly large establishments with equipment to remove smoke immediately upon its creation.
These objects together with other objects and advantages are set forth in the following disclosure